Rwby: Shadows of the Past
by RwbyRoses
Summary: After the fall of Beacon and Haven academy hatred and anger were sown into the four nations and in the end Salem caused humanity to tear each other to pieces again and the world of remnant had started another great war Ruby,Weiss,Blake, and Yang would have to fight this war as their current generation of warriors as well as fight Salem what will the future hold... -Ships included-
1. Chapter 1:Desolate Future

Chapter 1: Desolate Future

Remnant, once having a stable peace was thrown into bloody conflict through fear and confusion. Even when the confusion had settled too much blood had been spilled for either side to stop the violence. It was what Salem wanted after all, for humanity to turn on itself and tear itself apart from the inside. In doing so children were forced to fight against each other the world was already scarce on adult huntsmen due to Grimm attacks and recovering from the conflicts of the Great War itself. It was almost a repeat of history but with roles being slightly changed. Instead the sides were Vale and Mistral fighting against Atlas and Vacuo and the battle was far from fair. The vast amount of resources that Vacuo had and the advanced technology of Atlas tipped the balance against Vale making the war a very one sided effort but it wasn't a swift and easy victory like Atlas had hoped for. Ten long years the war had dragged on for and no one expected it to end any time soon.

Team Rwby though united were forced to choose sides however they pledged their loyalty towards Vale. Weiss though being offered a high position in the Atlassian Military declined on the thought of having to kill her own friends, it disgusted her. Ruby and Yang had a reason to fight for but Blake didn't have a great purpose in this war at least not as much as her friends had in it. The White Fang were still a prevalent factor in the war taking neither side the last few years they had been pretty quiet but there was recent activity that they were showing signs of life again. Adam, hellbent on destroying and enslaving humanity, had Illia as his trusted Lieutenant along with the likes of Yuma and Triefa who had served Adam well in destroying Blake's family along with Sun as well.

Jaune, Nora and Ren were lost in the fall of Haven after Cinder lead an attack on Haven Academy with the help of the White Fang. Though Cinder lost many of her own she retreated after losing to Ruby yet again.

The front lines of the battlefield were ruined and bombed to hell cities with rubble and dust filling the air. Ruby sat in a destroyed high rise casino about 10 stories up overlooking what used to be a market plaza holding her crescent rose sniper rifle. Ruby rubbed her eyes, sighing, growing ever tired of this never ending war. She looked up at the storm clouds that had darkened out the sun and twitch as rain suddenly splashed on her face. A quiet sprinkle then turned into a steady downpour as Rain drenched her covering over her body. Ruby pushed her hair, which had grown quite long in recent years reaching down to her shoulders, back and tied it into a long ponytail. Ruby wasn't much for fighting in an army and prefered lone wolfing it on the battlefield or working with those she trusted in small teams usually with her teammates.

The quiet crunch of rubble behind Ruby caused her to jump quickly reaching for her spare heavy caliber pistol only to turn and see Weiss glaring back at Ruby.

"Really? Who else did you think it would be?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Can never be too careful Weiss, you know Atlas has been working on stealth robots." Replied Ruby.

"I know... have you seen anything out of the ordinary down there?" Weiss jokingly asked as she plopped down next to Ruby resting her head on her shoulder.

Ruby chuckled at this question "No, you and I both know there hasn't been activity in over three weeks."

Ruby glanced over at Weiss looking over her outfit which was standard issue from Vale's Military but with a redesign from Weiss with tints of white added into the outfit to fit her own style. Ruby had done the same with streaks of red on the chest piece of her armor and boots. Thinking about it now Yang and Blake did the same thing as well adding their colors to their gear. As Ruby was pondering the thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped up and flopped into the prone position and propped open a bipod for her sniper. Atlas troops indicated by the bright white on their uniforms were moving across the plaza.

Weiss laid beside Ruby looking through binoculars. "I count about 50 soldiers in that one group alone with some armour vehicles about a half a mile up the road back towards enemy held territory." Stated Weiss.

"Looks like the Intel recovered by Blake was right Atlas is attempting another push into our lines." Ruby said as she cocked back her rifle. "Yang you ready?"

"Yeah. Me and Blake are in position on the other highrise right across from you guys." Yang said quietly. "Once you take the first shot me and Blake will move in to keep the enemy distracted just keep them confused so they don't give us too much trouble alright sis?"

"I have faith in your sister Yang." Blake stated chiming in.

Ruby looked for the high ranking officer in the group and saw he was trailing behind the group near a troop transport with a stationary gun. Ruby took aim and fired her high caliber sniper rifle and watched as the officer's head exploded and blood burst hitting against the side of the vehicle. Surprisingly no one noticed or heard the gunshot thanks to the thunder and lighting from the storm so Ruby shot the gunner in the troop transport and watched as blood burst from his head and he slumped over his gun and fired his machine gun firing into the group of fifty soldiers causing confusion among their ranks. Ruby laughed watching the panic and took aim firing as the random soldiers thinning out the ranks. Thankfully they were too high for the soldiers too really nowhere the sniper fire was coming from. Ruby picked off more and more Atlas soldiers after racking up about ten or eleven kills before the soldiers got out of the open and into the floors below Ruby and Weiss most likely figuring out where they.

Ruby pulled her scroll up and spoke into it saying. "Yang it seems you were right without leadership they're charging straight into our building you're good to destroy the vehicles now just… don't go t-..."

Just then multiple explosions could be heard with multiple gunshots going off down below from what Ruby could assume was Yang.

"She never really changed did she." Groaned Weiss.

"Lets go we need to get out of here." Insisted Ruby as she put Crescent Rose on her back and pulled her pistol out its holster and pulled the receiver back.

Weiss had her rapier but she also had a compact submachine gun which she had become quite fond of Ruby and Weiss crept towards the doorway but just as quickly stopped hearing multiple footsteps quickly approaching their floor. Ruby and Weiss ran out down a hallway towards the stairwell but could hear the splashing of footsteps. Ruby and Weiss ran in opposite directions hiding in different rooms adjacent from one another and listened closely as the soldiers slowly crept into each of the rooms. A soldier had the unfortunate luck of not checking his corners and could only get out a quiet gasp for air as Ruby jumped behind him snapping his neck quietly. Ruby quickly turned back looking towards the hallway and making sure no one heard anything. Ruby pulled her pistol out and checked her left and right quickly and ran into Weiss' room. Ruby walked in to see two dead soldiers on the ground with Weiss huffing for breath and blood across her face and chest.

"I guess these guys were smarter than mine." Retorted Ruby.

"Yeah fucking great." Weiss spouted.

Just then Ruby heard the cocking of an assault rifle and in the instance of a second activated her semblance and dodged gunfire rolling to the side and firing off a round into the head of another Atlas soldier.

"So much for getting out quietly." Stated Weiss

Yelling and the clamping of footsteps were heard down the hallway the sound of about six more soldiers were approaching Ruby and Weiss quickly. Ruby and Weiss positioned themselves on the right side of the doorway. As another soldier ran into the room Weiss quickly smashed him over the head with her submachine gun and grabbed the body using it as a shield and fired at the group of soldiers killing two more before the others ran for cover in the hallway.

"Go!" Yelled Weiss as she was laying down suppressing fire.

Ruby sprinted down the stairs with her pistol in hand and jumped over the railing falling down down at least five stories and braced herself with her aura taking the impact of the fall. She looked up to see three surprised Atlas soldiers who were caught off guard. But before they could make a move Weiss landed on top of one plunging her sword in his back. The other two soldiers turned and fired at Weiss but Weiss leapt into the air pulling her sword with her and blocked the bullets. As Weiss came down she sliced open one of the soldiers neck before kicking the body away from her and threw her sword into the last remaining Atlas soldier's face impaling him to the nearby wall.

The first five floors of the building used to be shops and restaurants and gambling areas so the area was wide and spacious for use by the public. Ruby and Weiss ran towards the window and looking down to see Yang and Blake still fighting with Atlas forces below. Ruby took her sniper rifle out and blasted open the window and watched the glass fall down to the street below. Ruby took a few steps back and looked to Weiss who was watching their backs.

"Ready?" Asked Ruby.

Weiss turned and looked at Ruby and the shattered window and responded confused.

"Are you insane I can't make that jump like you could."

Just then the Atlas soldiers ran down the stairs and yelled and began firing at the two huntresses. Weiss quickly knocked over a table taking cover and blindly fired in the direction of the incoming fire.

Weiss clenched her fists closing her eyes and grinding her teeth until she burst out screaming "FUCK. Fine let's do this."

Ruby smiled and using crescent rose blocked shots as Weiss and her got out of cover and were about to jump but as Ruby was about to jump she heard a scream and quickly turned to see Weiss take a shot to her leg and collapse in pain.

"WEISS." Ruby rang out, her rage and anger coming over her.

In a swift movement with her Crescent rose she dashed at the eight remaining soldiers and speared one with the handle of her scythe and swung the body into the air and using the scythe slammed the mid air body onto the ground causing the soldiers chest to burst open with blood and crushed lungs spilling out of his body. The seven soldiers were taken aback by this brutal action and the sergeant of the group tried to give a command but in a whisp of roses found he couldn't get words out because Ruby was clawing into his throat with her hand. Ruby lifted the sergeant and and broke his neck causing him to go limp. Terrified the soldiers yelled and charged Ruby but it was pointless. Ruby fired her weapon flying back and swinging her scythe backwards cut a soldiers body in half causing his upper half to fall forward onto his severed legs. Five left. Ruby brought her scythe over head with one hand and with the blade end pierced through a soldiers helmet slamming the scythe down into the floor along with the skull and brain of another soldier. Four left. Seeing how they couldn't win at range two of the atlas soldiers charged Ruby but her speed was too much for them. Ruby using her scythe as leverage swung over and kicked one of the two soldiers away as another grabbed her and threw her away from her weapon.

"Not so tough without your weapon now are you bitch?" Snarked the Atlas soldier.

The soldier approached Ruby who was looking at the ground and and saw blood coming from her forehead. He grabbed his gun and proceed to slam the buttstock of the gun down on Ruby's head but missed as she quickly dove back and then ran up and smashed her head into the soldiers helmet. Dazed Ruby grabbed the soldiers gun and fired a hitting the soldier in the groin causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Ruby threw the gun aside and grabbed the fist of the other soldier who tried to blindside her. The soldier was shocked a young woman was capable of such feats. Ruby twisted his arm not looking at the soldier causing him to fall to the ground as his bones broken and cracked under the extreme force. Ruby pulled out her pistol and executed both of the soldiers putting a bullet in each of the heads. Two left. The last two soldiers attempted to run away but fell as they were shot in each of their legs with quick succession. Ruby slowly walked up and grabbed one of soldiers and started bashing his face into the ground and the other could only look back as his friend's blood and bone were left on the concrete. One left.

"Y-You you're a monster" Yelled the last soldier.

Ruby looked up at the last soldier and walked up to him blood covered her hands and face.

"You're wrong...this is war...we're all monsters on the inside." Ruby quietly spoke.

Ruby got up and swung her scythe up grabbing the last soldier by the jaw and pulling him into the air with blood pouring out of his throat and down Ruby's scythe landing on top of Ruby until Ruby pulled the trigger of her weapon pulling the head off of the last remaining soldier causing blood to burst everywhere. Zero left.

Ruby took a deep breath and ran over to Weiss who looked up at Ruby a bit shaken up by what had just transpired.

"R-Ruby? Weiss' voice choked with fear. "What was that."

"We don't have time to discuss this you're hurt we have to move now." Answered Ruby.

Ruby helped Weiss up and was about to move to the stairs until the roar of an engine was heard outside the window. An Atlas gunship hovered outside the window.

"Shit!" Yelled Ruby.

"Weiss you're not gonna like what happens next but it's the only way." Cautioned Ruby.

"What do you me-." Weiss blurted out but was interrupted when Ruby in a wisk of her semblance threw Weiss out of the Window.

"RUUBBBYYY…." Echoed Weiss as she fell down to the streets below.

Ruby smiled and made eye contact with the pilot and fired her crescent rose sending her dashing left and right as the pilot fired at her but was unable to hit her with her incredible speed. Ruby leapt out of the window above the airship and landed inside the open crew doors that opened on both sides of the airship and kicked an unsuspecting soldier out and bashed another one's head into the wall of the air ship and fired her crescent rose at another killing him dead where he stood causing him to slump back into a seat. Ruby jumped on top of the ship and launched herself into the air with her crescent rose and then in the motion of a top spun downwards and sliced the air ship in half causing the air ship to explode and fall downwards to the streets below. Ruby dove down quickly and saw Weiss slowing herself down with her glyphs and flew down and caught her just before she hit the street level. Ruby and Weiss landed next to Yang and Blake who were taking cover behind a destroyed armored patrol car.

"Glad you two are okay." Remarked Blake.

"Hey sis welcome to the fun." Laughed Yang as she chucked a grenade over the vehicle in which screams followed an explosion.

Blake noticed Weiss' leg and ran over to her. "What happened?!" Yelled Blake.

"Just a gunshot wound you know this is a war after all. Weiss sarcastically replied.

"She'll be okay don't worried I've come back from worse after all." Stated Ruby. "How many soldiers are left?" Asked Ruby.

"There were more than we thought Yang and I cleared out about thirty or so but another fifty showed up." Informed Blake.

"Alright Plan B it is Blake call in an airstrike." Commanded Ruby.

"Got it." Blake complied and got out her scroll and made the call.

"Team Rwby to Command base come in."Blake said into her scroll.

"This is O leader go ahead." Replied a voice over the scroll.

"Plan A isn't going to work the enemy force is too large we need an air strike on these coordinates. 0-7-1-8-2-0-1-3 how copy O leader?" Blake asked.

"Affirmative airstrike en route eta 5 minutes get out of there now." Replied the voice once again.

"Copy that. We need to leave now!" Shouted Blake.

Ruby grabbed Weiss and picked her up and started running away from the enemy forces that were overwhelming their position. Yang jumped on top of the truck and fired off three rockets that destroyed more armored vehicles slowly the atlas soldiers pursuit. Yang grabbed onto Blake who shot her ribbon onto the rubble ahead of them and swung with Yang ahead of Ruby and Weiss to a safe location. Ruby sprinted as fast as she could and could hear the jets flying overhead. Weiss fired back at soldiers who were still pursuing them. Just then a ribbon wrapped around Ruby and pulled her and Weiss up out of the streets and up to the building above. Ruby and Weiss landed and looked down to see the fight jets fly by and leave mass destruction as the street below exploded with the dropping of bombs. All was quiet and dust and debris were floating in the air below no one survived.

"Well I guess that's mission complete let's head home." Stated Ruby.

Yang's eyes saddened as she frowned and looked at Ruby as she asked. "How long will we have to fight this damn war."

Ruby's expression hardened and she sighed and looked at Yang. "Until Salem and all that are responsible for starting this war die."


	2. Chapter 2:Evolving Combat

Chapter 2 : Evolving Combat

Ruby looked over the destroyed convoy seeing all the destruction and death they had caused and pondered what they were fighting for anymore. Weiss could see the troubled expression on Ruby's face and grabbed her hand to reassure her of her doubt.

"We've done what we had to throughout all of this chaos and through all of it we still have each other." Weiss encouraged.

"I suppose you're right but so many people died because of this, Grimm are everywhere, and I-I just hate doing this. We're supposed to be the protectors of the people from the evil of Grimm not ourselves." Ruby Said.

Ruby rubbed her eyes sighing and looked up at the sky as the rain clouds above got darker again and lightning could be seen in the distance. The sky opened up and rain fell down in a heavy downpour again.

"Well let's go home." Ruby Commanded and turned putting crescent rose away.

Just then the roar engines off in the distance quickly flew in and then the crack of gunfire followed as Ruby was struck in the back and collapsed on the ground screaming out in pain.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed out turning to look at something she had never seen before.

They looked human but were clearly not human from the machine parts on their bodies. Yang noticed they stopped firing and slowly descended onto the rooftop aiming their weapons at them.

"Damn it I thought we were done with this shit." Yang muttered under her breath as she readied her aura.

One of the strange humanoid like things looked at Yang staring through her and calmly approached her. Yang quickly looked over the four attackers and noticed they seemed to be girls that were quite young around the age that Yang and the rest of team Rwby was when they went to beacon. One had short purple hair, one had silver hair tied back in a ponytail, one had long flowing gray and black hair, and the last one's hair seemed to be a reddish brown mix which seemed a bright copper color in a wavy haired fashion.

"Team Rwby identified, known to be highly dangerous and a major threat to Atlas." The one with the black and gray hair stated in a more lowly tone

"Oh come on Stella don't be so cold and to the point they deserve to know who's about to kill them." Complained one of the of three who had short purple hair with a long bang hanging down the right side of her head.

" Ame you know we have to take this seriously." Stella yelled. Now focus on our mission.

"I don't know Steela I wouldn't mind making these four suffer a bit." Cut in another girl with silver hair.

"Silvia I'm not dealing with this bullshit right now." Commanded Stella.

"Stella give it a rest will ya we haven't had a challenge in a while said the last girl that Yang watched approach her slowly.

"My name is Ally, we're here to kill you." Ally said smiling a bit

"I've gotten that much from you shooting my sister. What are you even." Yang asked raising her fists activating her gauntlets.

"Well...in a basic sense we're androids designed to kill you." Ally said hardening her tone.

Ally's hair waved in the heavy rain and wind that raged on across the landscape as Yang looked at her situation it wasn't looking very good, Ruby was unconscious from the shot she took and her aura wasn't done healing her wounds yet.

"Damn it…" Yang said muttering to herself. "Weiss, Blake...protect Ruby until she wakes up I'll buy some time."

"Yang no!" Blake yelled after Yang.

However it was too late as Yang had already charged forward and engaged Ally who was back pedalling at Yangs quick punches with the other three watching. Yang figured this wouldn't be an easy win so she was playing the aggressive approach to figure out what these androids were capable of. Yang fired two quick rockets at Ally but she blocked it with an aura barrier she cast in front of her but Yang used this to her advantage and got in close and got a solid punch in Ally's face sending her flying into the other three girls. Ally's face had a solid streak of blood come out of her mouth and nose. Ally pulled a small rod out and pushed a button extending it into a dual sided spear and twirled it around as she ran at Yang. Yang panicked due to her weapons not being suited for long range reach weapons. Yang ran at Ally and hoped for her to lunge and Ally took the bait lunging at Yang. Yang quickly fired at the ground and flew above the spear over Ally and then fired again launching herself down at Ally slamming her fist into Ally's spine with extreme force. Ally's aura sparked and flashed heavily and almost of it Ally's aura extinguished. Yang stepped back still holding her fighting stance and looked at Ally with a composed look not batting an eye to the fight.

"Impressive." Ally Stated.

"Give it up you won't beat me." Yang taunted Ally as she reloaded her weapon.

Ally laughed replying to Yang's taunt. "You have no idea."

Ally dashed at Yang with much greater speed than before and elbowed Yang in the stomach sending Yang flying back skidding on the rooftop towards Ruby and the rest of her team. Yang getting angry launched herself back at Ally in a desperate attempt to gain a foothold in the fight again. Ally thrusted her spear straight again and Yang fired her gauntlets sending her downward to the ground and sliding underneath it barely dodging the blade with a strand of hair being cut off. Yang's anger burst forth and she delivered a swift uppercut to Ally knocking her into the air. Ally taken back by Yang's punch threw her spear at the ground and slammed back down and in a swift motion twirled herself on her spear and came at Yang with a multitude of kicks to the face dazing Yang causing her to stumble and lose her balance. Ally took the opportunity and grabbed her spear and dashed at Yang and in an upper cut slash struck Yang across her chest causing her aura to spark and break. Yang fell back and fell to a knee and looked at her hand as her aura broke.

"Fuck…I didn't wanna have to try this out yet until I was sure it was ready but I don't have a choice now." Yang Stated as Ally approached her.

Ally spun her spear and casually walked towards Yang with a smile on her face. "What's the matter given up already don't think I'll let you die quietly."

"Ally just finish her off already quit fucking with her." Yelled Stella expressing her frustration towards Ally's monologuing.

Ally turned towards Stella saying. "Haha what you think she can stop me? What a joke She's already lost." Mocked Ally.

Yang took the quick opportunity and fired a quick rocket at Ally's feet sending her flying back tumbling into Stella who kicked Ally back towards Yang.

"What's wrong Ally I thought you said she wasn't a challenge or is this one more of a threat than you thought." Stella lectured Ally mocking her.

"Damn it, her power increases with each hit she takes how could I forget." Ally confessed.

Ally turned to look at Yang and met her gaze. Yang's eyes burned a bright red and her hair burned a bright golden color as well. Yang slammed both of her fists together and sent out a shockwave of energy causing the windows of all the nearby buildings to shatter. Yang, with her fists still together connected her gauntlets together and her gauntlets fused together formed a new weapon the androids had never seen before. Her robotic arm joined to her gauntlets making….. a heavy 30mm firing canon on just one arm.

"What... the…. fuck…"Quivered Ally.

Yang simply smiled and took a quick knee and fired off a multitude of rounds at Ally. Ally cut the bullets out of the air but there were simply too many and was hit by the bullets and attempted to shield herself but her aura inevitably cracked and broke under the sheer force of the bullets. Ally screamed out as the right side of her body was torn to shreds and she fell back bleeding from the major wounds. Her insides were a mix of blood along with wires and other components inside of her body.

"Well i guess they really are androids." Yang exclaimed.

"You bitch...you...y-you killed her...you killed our leader. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Screamed out Stella.

Stella charged at Yang in a bloodlust rage with tears running down her face. Stella pulled out a bastard sword and swung it in a quick motion of swift swings and fired large shock waves at Yang. Yang deconstructed her 30 mm canon and quickly moved out of the way. Stella didn't ease up on her attack and continued firing the shockwaves. Yang kept moving looking for an opening but the attacks were too quick in succession and eventually she took a direct hit cutting into her body causing blood to burst from her upper shoulder and arm and then she was sent flying back by the shockwave of the attack.

"YANG!" Blake cried out. Blake pulled gambol shroud out and went to jump into the action but was stopped by Ruby who grabbed her hand as she woke up from unconsciousness.

"NO! I can handle this! There's no reason for you to risk getting hurt!" Hissed Ruby.

Ruby got up and unsheathed crescent rose and walked up to Yang scrapping the building rooftop with her scythe. Ruby knelt beside Yang looking over her body at the wound. Blood poured onto the concrete rooftop mixing into the heavy rain.

"Blake get Yang away from her I'll kill these things and we'll get out of here." Ruby ordered as she loaded her gun with a fresh magazine.

Blake quickly darted up and put Yang's arm over her shoulder and disappeared into the heavy rain with Yang leaving a heavy trail of Blood.

"SO BITCH YOU THINK...YOU… CAN TAKE ON ME?" Stella said angrily mocking Ruby.

Ruby watched Yang and Blake disappear and then turned to look at Stella with a dark and empty expression with a nasty scowl on her face.

"Fuck off." Ruby spouted before dashing at Stella.

Ruby swung her scythe in a circular motion as Stella attempted to bring her sword up to attack and knocked her weapon from her hand. Ruby quickly configured her scythe into its war Scythe mode lunged low bringing it up and piercing straight through Stella's chest causing blood to burst down onto Ruby's scythe and falling down on her face. Ruby gave a devious smile grinning sadistically.

Silvia and Ame were frozen in place with fear seeing their friend easily killed with just one blow. Ame pulled out two long swords and readied herself. Silvia unwrapped a large cloth revealing a large halberd. Ruby looked over both of her opponents and configured it back to her normal scythe causing Stella to fall to the ground motionless.

"So...who wants to be the first to die." Ruby spouted mocking the two remaining fighters.

Ruby dashed forward and fired her scythe and brought her scythe down at Silvia. Silvia quickly brought a halberd up and blocked Ruby's attack and held her back digging her feet into the rooftop but was being pushed back by Ruby.

"W-What...even...are..you ." Stuttered Silvia realizing they were outclassed by the silver eyed warrior.

Ruby laughed watching Silvia struggle and could feel Ame's presence lingering behind and jumped up just as Ame swung at her. Ruby fired her scythe and flew back and slammed the backside of her scythe into Ame's skull causing a massive spark in aura to flicker throughout Ame's body.

"Hehe...hehe...hahahaha….AHAHAHAHAH...AHHHAHAHAH. OHH FUCK YES wow I haven't had this much fun in so long I love it tell me how does it feel, the rush of adrenaline and the surge of fear throughout your body knowing you're about to die?" Mocked Ruby.

Ame and Silvia regrouped and readied their weapons once more seeing their resistance Ruby reconfigured her scythe back into its normal form and held it out in front of her and pressed a button on it. Ruby's scythe glowed bright red glow and the blade extended out with a loud buzz of energy erupting from the blade. Ruby's Scythe transformed into a large battle axe with energy blades extending on one side with the regular scythe blade on the other side curving downward for the other half of the axe blade. Ame and Silvia quivered seeing this fascinating weapon and took a step back.

"You like it?" Asked Ruby. "It'll be the last thing you see before you die. Confirmed. Two targets."

Ruby dashed at Ame and Silvia dragging the energy blade on the ground and cut the ground with the burning energy coming from the blade. Ruby jumped into the air and with full motion of her body spun in a circle swinging the new futuristic battle axe in a spinning fashion at Silvia. Silvia swung her halberd to meet Ruby's battle axe head on but as the halberd made contact with energy blade it instantly broke under the heat and the pressure from Ruby. Ruby brought the axe up with both hands and swung down screaming and instantaneously broke through Silvia's aura and cut her body in two. A large pool of blood fell to the ground it bursted from her body as it fell to the ground.

"One target remains."

"Damn it NOO!" Ame screamed as she rushed Ruby who dropped her guard momentarily.

Ruby's axe was stuck in the ground from her killing blow and she couldn't pull it out because of its weight. Ame, with tears in her eyes slashed at Ruby and knocked her away from her weapon.

"You fucking bitch..I'm gonna take out those pretty silver eyes and present them to the head of our country. Ame stated as she put her swords up to Ruby's face.

Ruby clenched her teeth as Ruby thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to save her friends Ame let out a scream as she brought her weapon down but then let out a small gasp as blood spilled from Ame's chest and onto Ruby's face with a thin sharp blade coming inches away from Ruby's face. Ame was then pulled away from Ruby and tossed to the ground behind her was Weiss who kicked Ame away. Ame got up screaming and swung as Weiss with both of her swords. With one hand behind her back Weiss blocked all of Ame's swings and when swung both of her swords down at Weiss she parried Ame causing her swords to fly up. Ame clenched her teeth and went in to swing down again but she gasped as a sharp was felt in her neck. Weiss stabbed Ame through her neck and pushed the blade as far in as it would go and then quickly pulled it out and kicked her body off of the rooftop. Ruby watched in awe the beautiful white haired girl elegantly dispatch her foe without a change in emotion until the battle was over. Her cold expression changed to worry as she ran over to Ruby and knelt beside her.

"Ruby are you alright? Can you stand?" Asked Weiss.

Ruby laughed as she brushed herself off and stood up. "I'm fine Weiss don't worry."

Ruby looked up after standing up to see Weiss' bright beautiful eyes looking at her with worry with the rain coming down still and drenching them both. Ruby blushed slightly seeing the person she cared about so much worrying about her yet looking so innocent and pure.

Ruby pulled Weiss in and quickly kissed her and held her close and then pulled back with a smile on her face. "Thank you Weiss."

Weiss gave a giggle saying. "Is this really the time for this Ruby."

"It never is but we've gotta enjoy the little moments when we can this life we live determines our fate in the flow of life and death. Come on let's go home." Ruby answered brushing herself off.

A lone figure watched from the distance as Ruby and Weiss walked away from their fight and looked up to the sky as the rain stopped and sunlight peered through the clouds.

"Atlas command this is frontline unit two the four androids we deployed have been destroyed...the test was successful. Roger that returning to base."


	3. Chapter 3 : Lasting Effects

**Warning this chapter contains dark material and may possibly be offensive you have been warned.**

Chapter 3: Lasting Effects

After catching up with her wounded teammates the four girls returned back to their basecamp to report in what happened. Blake took Yang to the infirmary to get her wounds attended to while Ruby and Weiss went to report on the battle. Ruby and Weiss entered a large concrete structure and were lead down and large corridor that went down several flights of stairs before coming down another long hallway with a large solid steel door Ruby knocked on the door where a slot in the eye hole slid open and then was just as quickly shut. A loud noise was heard on the inside of the door and then the door opened outward. Ruby and Weiss walked in seeing the heavily armed guards standing guard at the door inside the command center.

"Ah Ruby glad to see you all made it back alive." Called out a voice all too familiar to Ruby.

Ruby gave a soft smile and a slight giggle and replied. "Glad to see you're just as lively as ever Oscar.

"Why of course in times like these you need every bit of optimism as you can get." Retorted Oscar. In an instant Oscar's tone shifted to the matter at hand as he continued. "So…..fill me in... how.. did it go was our intel correct or were we off?"

Ruby walked over to the large table in the center of the room that was filled with maps and and markings on it and put her feet up on the table. The next half hour consisted of Ruby describing everything in perfect detail especially the new threat of Androids with aura being used to combat Vale and Mistral.

"I see….this is a rather dire situation then because if they can create soldiers who are humanoid and can hone aura then we cannot play this war as defensive anymore." Oscar said to himself looking down as he seemed deep in thought. " I'll look into this matter and see if we have any information that may be linked to this matter for now please rest and why don't you go and check on your sister."

Ruby gave a simple nod as she got up with Weiss and walked out the heavily fortified room. After a short walk over to the other side of the base Ruby and Weiss made it to the infirmary and after finding their way through the maze of the facility they found Yang laying in a bed with Blake passed out with her head in Yangs lap laying over the side of the bed.

"She never changes does she." Mocked Weiss who sat down in a chair next to Blake's.

"How are you feeling Sis?" Ruby asked with a warm smile.

"Much better my aura is back up to full strength so my wounds have all fully healed." Yang answered.

The girls talked and chatted about silly things and stories of the past and of a better time before their lives were changed for the worse. This went on for awhile until the sun began setting. A soft orange glow pierced in through the hospital window as the sun was slowly setting. The military base was a couple of miles away from the front lines where the deserted cities were located so there was still some wildlife in the area that remained unscaved from the horrors of this war.

Ruby sighed with an odd feeling in the bottom of her soul and looked outside and then decided she should leave for a bit and turned towards the exit. "I'm gonna go rest for a bit you guys get some rest as well." Ruby said opening the door.

"D-Do you want me to come with you Ruby?" Asked Weiss with a slight blush.

Ruby smiled but shook her head. "No I'll be alright if it's all right I'd like some time to myself."

"Oh….okay I understand." Weiss' accepted attempting to hide her sadness.

Ruby shut the door behind her and Ruby's moved on its own as she went on her way back to her quarters deep in thought. Her mind was intrigued by the androids they had fought seeing as it was the first kind of thing that she had seen except for when she was younger…..Penny. A wave of depression hit her remembering the day it all went to hell. After a bit of mindless wondering she arrived to the occupied apartment building which was now used as military housing. As she opened the door to her room in a apartment building Ruby slowly walked inside and slumped down against the door putting her hands in her lap. After sitting for a bit she pulled out crescent rose and sharpened the blade again to try and ease her mind. After sharpening the blade to her liking Ruby polished the blade until she could see her reflection and she looked at herself staring at her silver eyes and red hair and pale complexion…...…..she felt disgusted looking at herself.

She took out a small knife and remembered the number of people she had killed and slowly etched the number onto her scythe. She had developed this habit in an attempt to never lose sight of her humanity in that remembering all the people she's killed would hopefully keep her from turning into the very thing she swore to never become…..a monster. After about five or so tallys she started crying but pushed herself onward with each tally the pain in her heart grew more and more until she was sobbing uncontrollably. When the war started ten years ago Ruby tried to reason with the countries and governments but none of them were willing to talk out the situation. Though team Rwby was forced to fight on the front lines Ruby refused to kill and would only incapacitate her enemies until during a major offensive by Atlas an overwhelming Atlassian force almost killed her team causing her to kill for the first time. All she could remember was….blood….blood was everywhere…..the screams of those she had killed….and the look of horror on her friends faces seeing what she had done. All of this happened in just the first few months of the war. Ruby attempted to right her sins by saving as many people as she could but death and slaughter were the only thing Ruby would ever find. Cities bombed, innocent women and children killed for no reason, fire set to everything in site, even Vale wasn't aquitted of these sins as they committed these horrible acts to Atlas prisoners so in the end they were all monsters.

"I just…...I just want to die…..yet whenever I have the chance to... my body won't let me." Ruby mumbled to herself in tears as she looked at her reflection in her scythe's blade tears streaming down her cheeks. Ruby grabbed the knife she had used to etch her kills into her scythe and put it to her throat pressing the blade against her skin. Blood dripped out of her torn skin as well as a heavy amount of tears as her hand trembled with the blade. Ruby's vision began to blur, the room spun and voices and screams wailed in Ruby's mind as the all the souls she had taken were forever pushing down on her shoulders and the weight of it all was always on her. Her head throbbed in pain with all the recurring memories and she couldn't get it to stop. Ruby's mind was never the same after her first kill but she had always been able to put on this cool badass act of being this slick war hero with the cool facade. She was tired of it all though she just wanted it to be over with. Ruby's heart raced, her head felt like a hammer was bashing her skull in, she couldn't stop crying, sweating, bleeding, the pain the pain the pain the pain wouldn't leave her body so she felt there was only one thing she could do to ease the pain. Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs and the slit her throat opened and blood burst out of her throat and ran down her body drenching her outfit. Ruby coughed and gagged heavily as she couldn't breath anymore and clasped at her neck dropping the knife and coughed blood onto the floor in front of her as she fell to the ground and passed out from the blood loss and the ever enduring pain.

The broken and fractured moon shined through the window into the lonely room filling the darkness with a soft light and illuminating the soul of one broken girl. Ruby slowly opened her eyes as she slowly gained consciousness again. She tried moving her body but it wasn't responding to her thoughts, she tried again and after about fifthteen or twenty minutes or so her fingers twitched and slowly she moved her arms to prop herself up against the wall. Ruby looked down at her body covered in dried blood and felt more tears falling down her face again.

"You'll never let me die will you…...not until I pay for all the sins I've committed." Ruby cried as she put her hands into back into her lap.

Shortly after Ruby left the room Weiss decided she go and rest on her own for a bit as well.

"I'm gonna head back to my room as well….feel better Yang." Weiss insisted.

"Will do I'll probably head back with Blake once she wakes up and once the nurse says I'm all good to go." Replied Yang.

"Alright….and please Yang don't do anything dirty in here I know how you and Blake get." Weiss chastised as Yang refused to make eye contact with Weiss and a sleepy Blake slowly raised her head.

Weiss shut the door behind her and decided she was to quickly headed back to her room which was next to Yang and Ruby's room. Yang and Blake slept together so they shared a room. Even though Ruby and Weiss had a deep relationship like Yang and Blake she insisted their rooms be seperate. Though at the time Weiss was somewhat hurt by this she understood that Ruby had a lot to deal with and being alone was sometimes needed. Weiss climbed the staircase towards their rooms and trudged down the hall as she approached her room. She looked at Ruby's door as she was about to open her own and receded and walked over to Ruby's room. She attempted to open it but it was locked. Not wanting to intrude when Ruby wanted to be alone Weiss slumped against the door. Weiss could feel Ruby's aura just on the other side of the door and raised her head up against it looked up at the ceiling.

"I….I know you like to hold in all of your pain Ruby….I see it all the time in your eyes." Weiss sighed. "You don't have to keep this pain to yourself….I-I love you after all….and I wanna be there for you….I just wish you would open up about what pains you." Weiss looked down the hall at a window seeing the amber light still piercing through the window. Weiss sat there for a bit sighing to herself and then fumbled in her thoughts and twiddled her thumbs thinking of something to say. "Ruby…..I'll be waiting for you...come to my room whenever you're feeling better alright?" Weiss insisted with no response.

Weiss stood up and walked back to her room unknowing of the lifeless corpse that was on the other side of the door unresponsive to every word Weiss had said. The sun outside disappeared and the moon's light broke over the horizon. The small flicker of aura grew stronger as Ruby's body revived itself and she came back to her senses. Ruby walked out into the hallway feeling devoid of anything at the moment just a sense that she was supposed to go into Weiss' room so that's what she did. She quickly saw that Weiss was nowhere to be found but soon could hear her beautiful voice in the shower. Ruby's heart and soul were eased by this and life filled her eyes again feeling more or less back to normal. Ruby stripped down and slowly crept into the bathroom. Weiss was completely vulnerable as she sang a beautiful song it almost brought her to tears but she kept her composure as she had one thing on her mind. A lustful feeling dwelled within her and she wanted to satisfy this urge. Maybe it was the rush from dying and coming back to life it wouldn't be the first time however. Ruby opened the door and slipped her arms around Weiss' fragile body kissing her neck catching her off guard.

Weiss was started at first but knew Ruby's scent and moaned softly feeling her warm body against hers.

"R-Ruby…"Weiss rang out as her body boiled and heated up. Ten years can do a lot for a young girl and Ruby's mature body was something Weiss enjoyed quite a lot. Weiss had also matured as well with her hips curving nicely though her bust size didn't change too much Ruby still loved her all the same. Weiss' thought's of Ruby were how lucky she was to have someone so beautiful and sexy at the same time. Beautiful red hair and gorgeous and sexy body and eyes that could pierce your soul. Weiss reached back and kissed Ruby wrapping a hand around the back of Ruby's head running her fingers through her wet hair. Weiss opened her eyes momentarily to see admire the woman she loved but was thrown off to see blood washing off her body. Weiss turned around to look but Ruby was having none of that and pinned her to the wall and picked her up kissing down her neck. Weiss decided to let it go seeing as how Ruby was being extremely aggressive though she thoroughly enjoyed this side of Ruby. Ruby slide her down between Weiss' legs and Weiss' face turned bright red as she felt Ruby's fingers slide inside and warm her core. Weiss let out a loud moan and scream as she felt herself twitching with excitement as she felt herself climbing up in this feeling. Ruby sucked on Weiss' breasts and making Weiss moan and more.

"Fuck….f-fuck Ruby…..oh my..god i-it feels…..soo...good." Weiss burst out.

Ruby turned Weiss around and pushed up against her and slid her fingers inside her again and followed it with kissing and biting her neck. Weiss moaned more as she felt herself ever closer to climaxing and kept moaning Ruby's name. Ruby was persistent and eventually broke Weiss as she came spazzing her body and twitching from excitement. Weiss quickly dropped to her knees and stuck her face in between Ruby's legs wanting a taste of her and quickly felt the wet insides twitch at just the touch of her tongue.

"Weiss! Ahhh ahhh ahhh YES YES YES please please I-I fucking need this!" Ruby yelled out not caring if anyone else heard it.

Weiss pushed her tongue harder enjoying the sweet taste of Ruby and feeling squirm was satisfying as she felt her body reaching closer and closer to climaxing. Weiss got up and pushed Ruby up against the glass door and slide her fingers in between her legs and Ruby felt Weiss' fingers inside her. Ruby let out heated moans and stared into Weiss' blue eyes as she held her head close against hers. Weiss kissed her a deep passion as Ruby felt her tongue push against hers as the two exchanged hot kisses and pushed to both climax together as Ruby slide her fingers inside Weiss again. The two kept going until each of them were on the verge of climaxing again and then in a loud moan and scream they both came and fell down in the shower holding each other both of them licked each others fingers clean.

"I've missed this a lot." Sighed Weiss who rested her head on Ruby's chest.

Ruby stroked Weiss' hair back and smiled and replied. "I didn't realize how much I had missed it too. I'm sorry for being so distant with you I don't mean to."

Weiss shook her head. "It's okay I won't push it out if you don't want to just let me know if you ever want to talk about it alright?"

Ruby nodded. "One day I will but I think we can save it for another night don't you think?

"I…. suppose.. you're right." Weiss hesitated.

"Come on let's go to bed shall we?" Ruby insisted.

Weiss smiled getting up. "Yes lets."


End file.
